Yours, Mine
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Birthday fic for Takao. Contains smut! Takao likes Disney movies and looks phenomenal in headbands, and Midorima is sex on legs. Enjoi


**Yours, Mine **

* * *

Midorima sighed, gazing out the window to his left and waiting for the final minutes of class to pass and for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the day.

It was quite peaceful in a way, accept for the idiot who couldn't seem to stop squirming behind him. "Shin-chaaaaaaaaan!"

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shut up already Takao."

"Neveeeeer!" Was the indignant reply. "I won't stop until you say yes!"

Midorima looked back and graced the hawk eye with his attention. "Your Birthday will be long over by then I'm afraid."

He got a long-suffering look in return.

* * *

By the time they got out of class, took their things from their lockers, and were on their way to the rickshaw, Takao still hadn't let up. "Shin-chaaan! Pleeease? We've been dating foreveeeeeeeer!"

Takao knew the chances of him being clocked one had diminished along with the amount of students.

Midorima resisted the urge to dig the heel of his hand into his temple in public. "It's been three months."

"That's a long time! Come on, please?"

Subtly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Midorima bent down slightly and briefly covered Takao's lips with his own. "I will only spend the night if you cease this behavior."

Takao's face lit up. "Yay! Alright, I get it." There was a moment's pause. "Any chance of you pedaling us home? It _is_ my Birthday!"

Midorima huffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"So mean!"

* * *

"Tale as old as Time, Song as old as Rhyme, Beauty and The Beeeeeast!"

As the ending credits for the movie started rolling, Midorima didn't move from his place swathed in blankets between Takao and the couch. "I really never imagined just how goofy you could get."

Takao grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. What can I say? I love Disney movies."

Takao gave him a tiny peck on the nose, and then yawned.

"I think it's time for the hawk chick to go to bed." Midorima commented as he sat up, carrying Takao with him.

"Just for the record, I'm not young enough to be considered a chick anymore. But I can't say I'm complaining." He snuggled deeper into the green Miracle's embrace, letting out a small whine when Midorima disentangled him to lay him on his bed.

Midorima sat down on the edge of the bed and was about to lay down as well, when he instead reached over to pick something off of the nightstand.

It was a little orange-paper-wrapped box with a white bow that he handed to Takao. "Happy Birthday, fool."

Takao chuckled and took the present. When he opened it, he found half a dozen new headbands of different colors and smiled. "Thank you Shin-ch-."

He was cut off by Midorima pressing their lips together, firmly, but tenderly.

Takao felt Midorima's hand come up to cup the left side of his face, as well as his tongue licking along his lips.

He opened his mouth to him without protest, and Midorima took his time mapping out every millimeter of his mouth with his tongue.

When he at last pulled away to let Takao breathe, the hawk eye simply had to ask. "Why did you get me headbands, of all things?"

Midorima pulled him closer by his shoulders. "Because you are positively irresistible in them." And he then proceeded to kiss him again, even more passionately than the first time.

He gently pushed Takao onto his back as he was kissing him, his hands slowly brushing down his sides until they were underneath his shirt and gradually pulling it over his head.

Takao chuckled. "Well, someone sure is taking initiative tonight."

There was a huff that Takao felt fan along his neck, of which Midorima was currently kissing. "It's your Birthday today…"

"So?" Takao prompted.

Midorima looked up at him through his long, thick eyelashes. "So tonight I'll be doing the work."

Takao bit his lip, but a moan still escaped as he leaned his head back. "God, Shin-chan. Where did you learn to be so seductive?"

Said Shin-chan licked a strip all the way up to his ear, where he whispered. "It just comes naturally. Among other things."

Takao didn't even bother trying to stop his moan that time, and Midorima gently rocked their hips together, softly biting at his ear.

"You have no idea just how irresistible I find your moans, Kazunari." For emphasis, Midorima pressed his growing need between Takao's legs.

The hawk eye released a loud moan, his own member aching to be touched.

Midorima slowly kissed a line down Takao's body, his thumbs absently flicking over his nipples. The end result was a blushing, whimpering mess.

When Midorima reached the waistline of his pajama pants, he pressed a soft kiss to the coarse black hair that disappeared beneath it before tugging them down slowly.

Takao suddenly halted him. "W-wait Shin-chan, you know, you don't have to."

Midorima looked up at him briefly, then moved towards him once more to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

His intense green eyes were smoldering as they looked into his steely blue ones. "I know."

As he moved back down he took Takao's pants and boxers with him, and the hawk eye shivered slightly as the cool air met his heated flesh.

Midorima pressed a surprise kiss to his tip before slowly taking him into his mouth, to the hilt.

Takao let out a strangled gasp and almost arched off the bed, moaning out his lovers name when he found his voice.

Midorima moved along him slowly, but just fast enough to be bearable.

The green Miracle had his hands on his hips, gently running them up his sides at intervals and pressing his tongue to all the right places.

"Sh-Shin-chan…I'm not g-gonna…last much longer."

Midorima groaned around him and Takao threw his head back with a loud moan. "Shintarou!"

He came undone into his partner's mouth, and when he had calmed down somewhat and was about to apologize to the other, he almost died when he realized that Shintarou _swallowed all of it_.

He drew away, panting, and replaced his lovers pants, while seemingly adjusting his own.

Kazunari was speechless. Well, almost. "Do you need help with yours?" Kazunari raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No need." Shintarou sat up to reveal a stained sleep shirt.

The hawk eye was confused to say the least. "When did you…?"

Shintarou tugged the shirt over his head and, in a shocking display of carelessness, tossed it to the ground.

He leaned forward and kissed Kazunari's forehead. "Your pleasure is my pleasure."

The point guard found himself blushing furiously. His Shin-chan really could be a sap when he wanted to be.

"D-don't you want to clean up?" If there was one thing to count on, it was the Miracle's love for being clean.

Shintarou hummed, carding the fingers of his _un-bandaged_ left hand through Kazunari's hair gently. "Only if you want to."

Kazunari stared at his partner, in wonder at the sudden show of affection, slowly shaking his head and whispering. "No."

He carefully removed Shintarou's glasses and placed them on the nightstand, then tugged him down to align their bodies perfectly against one another, the green Miracle's weight welcome along the entire length of his being.

Shintarou then decided to reverse their positions slightly, pulling Kazunari halfway onto his chest and wrapping his arms around him with a kiss to the top of his head.

Kazunari sighed happily, returning the embrace as much as he could and pressing a kiss to Shintarou's jaw. "I love you."

There was a small huff that slightly ruffled his hair, but he felt the arms around him tighten at what the Miracle said next.

"You should know I love you as well, fool."

Kazunari fell asleep that night with a goofy, enraptured smile on his face.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**God the things I think before bed O.O This can't be healthy. BUT HEY. My first time writing and being serious about smut! a fic where it didnt just...run off on a tangent O.O now THERE'S something new. But yeah. Takao's birthday is tomorrow and hey, I had the idea, MidoTaka is one of the best things that's ever happened to me, and Midorima is sex on legs. WHATS NOT TO LOVE? Meh, even if I didn't do very well (which I'm thinkin' is the case ) I'm glad I got something for Takao since I have one for Midorima XD Enjoi**_

_**characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **_

_**story © MarluxiaSutcliff116**_


End file.
